Flashbacks and Heartbreaks
by nomadic-moon
Summary: Snape comes across a crying Luna Lovegood. He awkwardly, tries to calm her, he would never leave a weeping child, no matter how cold he is. Thats when the flashbacks start. OC-NESS! Snape/Lily


**Flashbacks and Heartbreaks.**

_**Summary:**__ Snape comes across a crying Luna Lovegood. He awkwardly, tries to calm her; he would never leave a weeping child, no matter how cold he is. That's when the flashbacks start. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Harry Potter._

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Warning:**__ OC NESS! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!_

I walked down the staircase leading to the Slytherin corridor. I sighed, and starred at the stone floor, everything was so cold lately; every noise was heard. Truth be told, I hate the sound of nothing.

I hated how it made me feel. Oh, I know what your thinking, '_the _Snape? The deatheater? Him? Oh yeah, he's evil. He loves all things creepy and black'

How can he love anything?

Well I hate the quiet; it makes me think too much, too many problems. You know, he loved silence? Dumbledore. He could listen to nothing for hours, even when I was a child, detention would often be watching Fox pick her feathers and breath fire.

Anyways waked down the hall, on my way to tell Draco Malfoy, his mothers 'regards'. It's a pity how young that boy is, and what he has already seen.

But then I heard it. Soft whimpers and …. Cries? No, impossible. No Slytherin cries, and no one of the other houses have the guts to visit this territory.

I kept on walking.

More damn cries! It sounds like a girl, maybe a first year, missing her parents.

"_Oh look! Old snivillus is crying in a broom closet!" _

"_Shut up Potter!" _

I shook my head clear and opened the door to a closet where I can hear the soft noises better. I might as well tell them to get back to their dormitory.

But when I opened it, what I saw surprised me. It was a fifth year girl, with long blonde hair, large blue eyes that were clouded with tears, and pale skin. I have seen her before…in my potions class.

"Oh, professor Snape!" She looked at me and stood up. I don't know if her eyes were naturally that wide or she was surprised. The Lovegood girl! Who else would be wearing a cork necklace and such a soft voice?

"Miss Lovegood what are you doing out of your dormitories?" I simply asked.

She looked as if she was trying to speak, but she kept sobbing. Damn it all.

"Professor I'm sorry. It's Just, H-Harry…" she collapsed again

I froze a little, "What did Mr. Potter do?" I asked the weeping girl, confused about the boy.

"H-He loves her-r-r…" she choked and her voice broke. What the bloody hell is she talking about? This girl was so, so blunt. Most children would run from my first word, and I like it like that.

"Miss Lovegood, I beg your pardon?" I asked in disarray.

She brought herself together enough to speak, "Well, just today I was talking to Harry, in the great hall, I was telling him about a new breed of-" I coughed a bit, showing my disinterest, "A-Anyways I was about to t-tell him m-my feelings when…" she clamped her eyes shut. "Ginny Weasley came up and snoged him."

"_And so that's why knotgrass is so important to jewelry makers" a boy with black hair and deep brown eyes tied the hand-made bracelet to a girls arm._

"_Oh thank you Severus! This is beautiful!" the girl with red hair praised and gently kissed the boys cheek._

_He blushed furiously, and coughed. They continued their walk to their potions class, laughing and talking. They were best friends, but Severus always stared at Lily a little longer and brushed her hand a little more often._

_He was going to make his move, "Lily, there is something that I wanted to tell you," _

_She stopped and looked at him, her eyes piercing him, "Yes Sev?"_

_He swallowed, "I-" _

"_Hello my Lily flower!" A boy with shaggy brown hair and a charming smile pushed past Severus and kissed the redhead. Right on the lips. _

_The boy cringed at James Potter's mouth and his loves. And what hurt the most, she kissed him back. _

I put a hand to my head, as if casting the painful memory out. I looked at the broken girl. So small, and so hurt, she reminded me so much of myself. I'm not stupid; I see her being shoved in the hallways. And just like me, she fell for those green eyes.

Luna started to speak, "W-Who am I to compete with her? I'm Loony Luna Lovegood. The girl who's completely off her rocker. The one with the strange eyes and the messed up head." She sighed.

I looked at her with pity. She was teased quite often, I had to punish the Zambini boy for putting a hex on her odd scarf, and it would fly away from her.

_He was perfection, a Gryffindor. Everybody loved him, teachers, students, Lily. And what was he? A Slytherin, freak._

This was too familiar. "Look, Miss Lovegood, I am sorry. I know you must-"

"You loved her." She interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, taken a little off guard.

"Lily Evens. I know. I was looking through some old year books actually." She smiled dreamily.

I gaped at the girl. Where have I heard this bluntness? This dreaminess? "I have no idea what you're talking about." I swiftly said.

"Thank you Severus. I don't feel so alone know." She stood up and smiled, skipping off. What the bloody hell did I say?

"Sofia Masterson was your mother, am I wrong?" I remembered a petite girl in my year, Ravenclaw, that always said, 'You know, I think it's more than the nargles that attract you to Lily!'

She turned around and nodded. "Goodnight Professor!"

Well, I do feel for her. She might never hold him, or kiss him, or tell him he loves her. Just like I never told her. Maybe I do have more in common with a slightly normal person.

**A/N: I know I could have done better, but I'm tired. I hope you likd it, I might re-write it, so if you liked it, keep a look out for it! I know Snape is super OC! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
